


cannonball

by Toe



Category: Quest Friends! (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toe/pseuds/Toe
Summary: "Eleeb, you are heavier than you look, correct? How much do you weigh?" Misha asked.





	cannonball

**Author's Note:**

> hello i have been sitting on this idea for like a month whoops

Elee watched curiously as Misha stared up at the peaceful Fasten sky. They had a vacant look on their face, the one they get when they're processing something weighty. It was as though the rest of the world didn't exist to them, only their whirring thoughts.

Elee crept towards Misha, hoping for some small shift in their facial expression, something to tell her that they hadn't completely abandoned reality. When that got no response, she waved a hand in front of their face.

They didn't react.

It might have been amusing if Elee hadn't been so worried about them, and though it would take a lot to get her to admit it, she hadn't been able to stop worrying about Misha ever since they had lost their memories.

Suddenly, Misha returned to reality. Elee startled at the small, smooth motion of their neck as they turned to face her.

"Eleeb, you are heavier than you look, correct? How much do you weigh?" Misha asked.

"Just Elee," Elee corrected. "And that's considered a rude question, so in the future I'd avoid asking that if you don't want to get hurt."

"I do not understand. Are you saying that I should fear for my safety while I am with you?"

Elee cackled at Misha's wide eyes and unassuming frown. "As a general rule, yes, but not for you. Is my weight what you've been thinking about this whole time?"

"In a sense, yes. Recently it has occured to me that I am able to throw people and it seems that this might have a variety of applications. If you are heavier than you look, then perhaps I could throw you in order to use you as a weapon when we are next in a fight."

Elee's face lit up. "I like the way you think. Why don't we give this a test run right now?"

\--

The town of Fasten heard endless shouting and whooping and cackling over the next few hours. If any of the more curious residents decided to investigate, they might have found an android hurling a small old woman at a tree until she was sticking out of it like an arrow, held by the claws on her knuckles, but even the bravest residents would stay far, far away.


End file.
